Lost
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: She returns to the Dumping Ground with a story to tell.
1. Chapter 1

It was around 4 in the morning and the sun had started to rise across the skies casting its orange and pink glow across the city. The Dumping Ground was sleeping peacefully and basking in the sun's warmth.

In one particular room, the sun's rays zoomed in through the crack in the electric blue curtains illuminating the golden girl in her bed. For once she looked at peace. She felt safe.

She stirred and her eyes opened blinking the sleep out. Her green-grey eyes wrinkled up with a smile. Content.

It wouldn't last. So she had to make the most of it. She slipped her bare feet into her fluffy blue slippers. She stretched. She was so grateful for her bed, her slippers and her comfort. You'd be grateful too; if you were her.

She yearned for the sun and the garden. So to the garden she went, ignoring her muddied dressing gown. The only reality.

She snuck out gracefully; it was natural to her. She stepped into the garden, and immediately regretted leaving her gown behind. It might have looked warm; but some things give out more light than heat...

She crossed her arms round herself and looked around. Any minute now..

"Elektra"

She spun round and uncrossed her arms with surprise. He made no attempt to walk towards her, even though they both knew he wanted to.

"I wish it could go back to before," he stated, in that unusual deep tone he only used around her.

Elektra welcomed his voice, "So do I"

She stepped forward and took his hands in hers. She couldn't look into his eyes. It would hurt too much.

"Sometimes, you can only wish for things you'll never have," she whispered. She let go and ran back towards the house and stopped to see if he was still there.

He was. He stood there smiling. He was upset, but he would never show it.

"But I always end up back here don't I? The Dumping Ground," he chuckled with that classic cheeky grin of his. It was like music to her ears.

She stumbled back into the house when she heard a crash. She whipped her head round, her smile disappearing. White. The garden was white. _Maybe it's the sun.._ But deep down she knew it wasn't. It was endless nothingness. It was all for nothing.

No.

It was reality.

* * *

Elektra woke up screaming, the cold hitting her sharply even though she was wearing all her clothes. She remembered she was behind a Tesco's and immediately started to wrestle herself out of her battered sleeping bag. She had to get out of here fast.

She stopped when she felt eyes opposite her. A bemused old couple were staring at her. Great. Just what she needed.

"First night on the street, love? Most of us are used to the noise.. well I say most of us.."

"Reg!" said the lady noticing Elektra glaring daggers at 'Reg',"Don't mind him sweetheart. I get nightmares too.. ABOUT THE BLOODY COUNCIL CHUCKING PENSIONERS OUT THEIR HOME!"

Elektra managed a smile at the woman's resilience.

"Well.. I must be off," Elektra stated packing her few items away.

"Oh?" said the lady, "Well you be careful.. there's lots of bad folk round here"

"I know," Elektra said darkly before setting off on her adventures. I say adventure, but it wasn't fun. Trying to find food, water, not get thrown out, not get attacked etc. etc.

She had to be alert. 24/7.

She stopped outside a shop window and stared at her reflection. She looked like a wreck. Nothing changed there then. Lately, she'd been looking for excuses to see what she looked like. She was unrecognisable. But she still had hope. Maybe she'd miraculously turn back into herself again.

The girl defined by blue. The girl no one messed with. Elektra.

* * *

She wiped away her tears on the back of her sleeve. If only..

The café door opened with a jingle. Elektra prepared to scram.

"Wait, my boss ain't here and look like you need feeding up. Doubt you'll get food anywhere else," the lady said. Elektra caught of whiff of coffee. She felt too hungry to argue.

"So..." said the waitress sitting down with coffee and scones, "What's a young'un like you doing on the streets?"

Elektra didn't really want to answer. It was too complicated. But she ought to show some gratitude for the meal.

"Thank you for this, it's really kind of you" she stated honestly.

The woman forgot her question and smiled instantly. "Well take a bite then and tell me how it is!"

Elektra nibbled on the scone and her insides melted. "Amazing," she breathed.

The waitress blushed, "I really want to be a professional in some restaurant one day. That would be my dream!"

Elektra noticed how beautiful the waitress looked when she smiled. The lady in front of her radiated warmth and comfort. Elektra felt underdressed somehow. Her exterior was too hard and cold, this lady didn't deserve to make conversation with a brick wall.

"Sorry.. I didn't realise.. stupid of me to dream when someone like you.."

"It's okay," Elektra smiled finding her manners, "I'm sure you're an amazing cook. What's your name?"

"Stacey," the lady replied, "Don't worry about paying for this, you can take some to save for another meal if you like. Oh where's my manners gone, I haven't asked your name!"

"Elektra"

"Well I never! What a name! Don't worry about them customers, leave when you want. I've got to go serve them now.."

"Thank you Stacey" Elektra stated suddenly.

"It's alright love" Stacey said touching Elektra's cheek. Elektra felt tears running down her cheek. Somewhere in this mad world, a stranger cared about her.

She stuffed the scones into her bag and left the shop smiling to herself. She could feel eyes on her but she was used to it. Perhaps there was hope after all.

Elektra heard the sirens behind her, but for once she didn't seem to care. She felt her hands being yanked into cuffs but she was in a daze. She never understood why she ended up in a cell with a lady saying something about a fine. A fine?

She finally woke up.

"Why am I here?"

The two ladies in uniform stared at her amused.

"For stealing scones from a café, a customer reported you. You'll get off with a fine though. What's your name?"

"Elektra Perkins.." Elektra said instinctively without thinking.

"Follow us"

Elektra followed bemused. Stealing scones? She'd gotten into fights, had illegal sex, drunk alcohol, stolen cars and jewellery and here she was for stealing scones, which she didn't even _steal_. She giggled.

"What's funny madam?"

"I didn't even steal the scones. I've been on the streets, the lady felt sorry for me"

One of the policewomen seemed sympathetic but the other muttered something about a £5 fine.

"I have no money"

"I'm sure you'll find £5 somehow!"

Elektra shook her head. These women had no idea how precious a fiver was.

"Well do you know anyone who can pay off your fine? We've done some digging, do you have a sister called Melissa Perkins?"

Elektra nodded.

"Well she seems like she can pay your fine for ya!"

"She's dead"

The lady's mouth rounded in shame, "oh"

"It says here you used to be a care kid. Do you know a Michael Milligan?"

"No" Elektra said between her teeth. He couldn't find out, not after all this time.

"Well tough cos he's going to pay your fine"


	2. Chapter 2

She barely remembered walking up to the new Dumping Ground. Ashdene Ridge. The policeman knocked on the door. There was music coming from within, a party Elektra realised. After a while the door opened and a head popped out.

"Elektra?," said Mike's familiar voice.

Elektra suddenly felt the weight of her heavy bags and fell forward fainting.

* * *

Inside Ashdene Ridge, the party for Liam's 18th birthday had paused as the kids rushed out to see who rang the doorbell. Liam, who wasn't pleased, stayed behind and continued dancing with his best mate and roomie Frank. What could be more important than his 18th?

"Kids! Go back to the party and don't crowd round. GO!" Mike yelled. Liam ran to see what the fuss was about and saw a girl slumped over Mike's shoulder, her hair falling over her face. She looked grubby and the policemen behind her were carrying what appeared to be her bags. A new resident it seemed, according to everyone else. Alas, Liam noted that Mike's face said different. It was someone he knew.

The party resumed but with the added excitement of a newcomer.

"Mike never said there'd be someone new" stated Tee.

"Hope I don't share with her.." Carmen added.

"Is it cos she's grubby like I was..?" Jody asked threateningly.

"Alright chill it down! It's my party. How 'bout I play you a song?" Liam stepped in, as all the kids cheered.

Back in Mike's office a weak Elektra woke up, eyes still closed. She shut out the voices and focussed on the music in the background. It was a male voice and a guitar, and the music encouraged her to open her eyes.

Mike thanked the officers and turned to Elektra with water and food at the ready.

"Elektra. We've tried contacting Harvey at the apartment but it seems like he doesn't live there anymore. Neither does an Elektra; in fact the lady who's now living there has told me that she has been living in the apartment for over a year now. Care to explain?"

Elektra sipped on her water, "Long story".

"Well I've got all day Elektra, if you feel like telling me," Mike stated leaning back in his chair.

Elektra sighed. She couldn't stay here, no matter how much Mike pressurised her. She was basically an adult, and she felt like one too. It wouldn't be fair on Mike to take her in. She'd had too many chances, and she would keep blowing them.

So she stalled.

"Who are you?" turning to May-Li.

"May-Li. Gina's replacement.." she mumbled under Elektra's direct gaze.

"Oh," Elektra stated, "Nice meeting you. I bestbegettingoffbyeMike". She rose but Mike pushed her back down. She collapsed onto the sofa, though his push wasn't that harsh.

"You're not getting off that easy Elektra. Explain"

"Explain wha..?"

"Why you're all skin and bone. Where Harvey is. And Charlotte. And why the police found you living on the street"

"I'm not living on the street Mike.." Elektra tried to laugh it off.

"Apparently that's what you told them.."

Elektra faltered.

"Mike, I'm fine.."

"No you're not anyone can see that!" May-Li exclaimed as Elektra's fists began to clench.

"And who gave you the right to judg.."

"Shut up and sit down madam. You aren't going anywhere" Mike said sternly. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"You knew you could come here if things were bad. But seriously Elektra, a year?! On the streets?! Are you mad?"

"Yeah.. so why don't you send me to a mental home and get it over with," she stated then sniggered at her own humour. It wasn't funny, the whole situation was.

"This isn't funny! Anything could have happened to you. We just care about you that's all!"

"And that's why I'm stood here being punished is it?" she replied. There was a pause. Elektra took her chance to run away. She fled from the office, despite Mike's shout.

The kids emerged from the lounge. Elektra could feel their eyes on her as she fumbled with the lock to the door, panting. Why was it taking so damn long?

She felt arms grab her from behind and she screamed.

"GET OFF ME! LET ME GO! MIKE LET GO!"

"Elektra you need to calm do.."

"I AIN'T STAYING IN THIS FUCKING DUMP! LET ME GO!"

"Dump? You can talk" said a boy who she'd never seen before. His face held a smirk which he tried to conceal. Who was he to..?

Before she realised, she had flung herself at the kid and started hammering his face in. She was weak and her punches were flimsy but she kept going and going. Then she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"Calm down"

Elektra opened her mouth to yell something unintelligible again when she realised the owner of the voice. Liam.

She broke free from his arms and spun round to face him. It was him alright. She could've recognised that face anywhere. His eyes were focussed on the floor but his mouth still moved.

"Stay for one day. You can get yourself cleaned up and.."

"You're kidding right?" she spluttered bewildered that he had the nerve to..

"No one's forcing you to.." he moved towards her.

"Don't touch me," she said between her teeth. He looked up at her, and she saw guilt. Pure guilt. She looked around her at the kids some familiar, some strange. She suddenly felt desperate for a shower.

"Okay. I'll stay. One day. No more.."

"No less," Mike finished knowingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Elektra had just finished having a shower. It felt unusual but with a lot of scrubbing she managed to lift the dirt off her skin. It was like it didn't want to leave; the streets had embedded into her.

Her skin looked pale and sickly. She suddenly felt aware of her shoulders sticking out and the fragility of her wrists. She could see that the scars and nail marks from Harvey had begun to fade away, but new bruises from recent fights and brawls were a shocking reminder of what she had faced.

She heard a knock at the door. "Elektra, you alright in there?" came Faith's voice. She mumbled back a 'yes' and put on the clothes that Faith had lent her before opening the door.

She muttered a 'thanks' and made back to her room. She needed to sort out her things, make the most of her luxury before heading back onto the streets. She sighed. Did she really want to go back out there?

Maybe she could convince Mike to find a flat for her. Somewhere remote, it didn't really matter. A starting point for her to get herself back together. A new place, new job, new name- fresh start.

Sorting out her things didn't take too long. She came across her phone whose battery had died long ago. If she charged it now... no what was the point? A load of messages that she wouldn't even want to see. She chucked it back in the bag.

"Elektra?"

Faith stood hovering in the doorway.

"What?"

"Do you.. errm.. can I come in?"

"It's your room silly course you can!" Elektra replied.

Faith pointed at her dirty clothes, "Are you keeping those? They're tiny!"

"It's fine. I'll just give them a good wash.."

Faith came and sat next to her. "I've missed you"

Elektra stared at her bare feet; she needed to cut her nails.

"Well aren't you gonna say something?" Faith questioned again.

The girl next to her shrugged.

"What's happened to you? You used to be the strongest person I knew. No one got in your way".

"A lot's changed since then Faith..."

"Like what?"

"I saw the real world" Elektra stated abruptly, reluctant to say more.

Faith ran her fingers through Elektra's wet hair and without saying a word brushed through it gently, untangling the knots. When she was done she got up to leave.

"Faith?" Elektra called back. "I've missed you too".

* * *

Dinner was fairly quiet. Elektra breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that Liam had left. Johnny kept winding up Carmen and Tee kept telling him to stop. Elektra picked at the food on her plate. She ate what she could without feeling sick. She just about managed to finish her plate when May-Li offered to fill it up again. Elektra refused. She couldn't eat another bite.

Mike stared at her from across the table. "You've got to eat!"

"I know... I just need to get used to the food.." she muttered uncomfortably.

Mike caught her gaze, "Perhaps you need another few days or so to get yourself ba..."

"I can look after myself" Elektra interrupted.

"That explains why you're here does it?" Mike argued back silencing all conversations.

Elektra looked down. She could, I mean she had done since she'd left. She'd looked after her sister's child for god's sake!

_And where was Charlie now Elektra?_

Elektra sighed as Mike arranged to meet her in the office after dinner.

* * *

Everyone was in bed. Elektra sat on the sofa waiting for Mike to call her in. She heard footsteps, very faint and realised that someone was spying on her. It seemed too faint for someone who lived at the Dumping Ground.

Elektra remembered the phone that she borrowed from Faith to play games on in the evening. She swiftly got the phone out and took a selfie before the mysterious person who was spying on her could react. The photo revealed the spy to be the smirking idiot that she'd tried to beat up.

"Ryan is it?" she asked into the air, remembering Tee complain about him at the table.

The boy gave up his spying position and came forward, "I was looking for some snacks in the kitchen but I saw you here and, well I know it's rude to stare but I just wanted a good look at you.. I'm sorry I'll go back to bed".

Elektra raised her brows. This kid knew how to deceive people alright. But it wouldn't work on her.

"Hey, why don't you sit with me for a bit..?" she enquired softly.

The boy sat back down, "I really am sorry.. it's just that you're so.."

"Malnourished?"

Ryan stared up at Elektra who wasn't taken in by his soft Geordie accent. He was good at playing the angel, she had to admit.

"But that's not why you were spying on me, was it? You wanted some info, something to turn everyone against me, blackmail me by.. and you was gonna wait by Mike's office"

For once in his life Ryan was speechless, but he tried to cover it up, "I really don't know.."

Elektra smirked, "I know your type. I've been on the streets. I've had a hard time of it. People try and trick you to get some sort of kick out of it. But it won't work on me. Besides I'm the kind of person that doesn't mind hate, I'm used to it".

Ryan looked down and made to leave.

"Don't worry, your not-so-secret's safe with me. Very impressive, I almost thought you were an intruder.."

Ryan sneered at her.

"Pretty face like you could pull anything off eh?" she whispered, eyes glittering with knowledge, as she left for Mike's office.

Ryan stared after her. He didn't know whether to be outraged or flattered. Either way, he wanted to find out about her. _Everything_ about her.

* * *

"You're staying for however long we say, we've spoken to your social worker and we're not letting you go until we think you're ready"

Elektra took in this information and threw it back out.

"I'm old enough to look after myself!"

"You're going to a doctor tomorrow.."  
"No!"

May-Li hushed Mike and stepped in.

"We're not trying to take away your independence. Do you really want to go back to the streets?"

"I could find a flat.."

"We could help you to get back on your feet, find a job. You're safe here!"

"I said I can look after myself.."

Mike and May-Li looked at each other reluctant to say something.

"What?"

"You have seen yourself right Elektra? You could barely finish a meal today.. let alone beat up Ryan properly"  
"Not that Mike's encouraging that in any way.." May-Li added.

"We're not asking you to tell us what's happened.. we just want to get you back to yourself" Mike finished.

Elektra felt tears prick behind her eyes but she nodded. She needed a stepping stone. Maybe if she worked hard she could get herself out of here.

* * *

Ryan was waiting for Elektra as she stepped out the office. He smirked at her.

"They may not find out what happened.. but I will"

"I don't care if you do," Elektra replied, "But you won't want to hear it. If you're anything like I think you are, then somewhere inside that sick mind of yours is a soul.."

"I don't have a soul"

"Strange.. I used to think that too" Elektra smirked, "Guess we're more alike than you think".

* * *

**Hey.. tis me. I've been making edits on this story. And if you're here from Express Yourself from the TSOTB page, welcome to the next story. I'm not going to leave you in the dark about what's happened to Elektra but you'll find out a bit more in every chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Before...**

I knocked on the door of Sally's house. I looked at Charlie who was kicking at the step in front of her. The door opened suddenly. Sally stood before me, her face looking tired but content. There was a comforting light behind her eyes that reassured me instantly. She was happy to see me.

The pair of us worked together to make dinner and once Charlie was safely in bed, I let the tears flow. This was it. Tomorrow, Charlie would be going to her care home. I wouldn't be responsible for her anymore. I loved her. More than anything in the world. But I had to let her go. Otherwise she would have run away from me. She would have hated me. Just like I hate my parents.

"It's going to be alright you know..," Sally comforted handing me a box of tissues, "It's not easy but you'll get through it. You're doing this for her you know. She seems like a mature kid, she'll understand.."

"She knows I'm going.." I replied wiping my tears, "I just hope she doesn't come to hate me.."

"I don't think anyone could hate you. It's just unfortunate. You're a kid yourself and well the timing's not right!"

I smiled sadly. I had to stay strong for Charlie and fight through it.

"Does Mike know what's happened?" Sally asked. My mouth went dry.

"No but.."

"You've got to tell him!"

"I will. I'm going to head up to Manchester.."

"Don't you want to give him a call first? Let him know..?"

"No. Look I'm still coming to terms with it as well, I need to do this alone. I'll inform the police once I'm there as well.."

"Ok.. just stay safe yeah. You're a good kid Elektra, just don't get mixed with the wrong crowds"

I fiddled with my bracelet. Charlie had made it for me out of pasta.

"So.. how did you know Mike?"

Sally smiled and began, "My dad left us. It was really sudden but Mum took care of me. She got really depressed and well she was in no fit state to look after me. Mike's care home was nothing like I'd expected. It felt like home.."

"Yeah I guess it does.." I added.

"It was different to what I'd imagined. I made a friend quite quickly there. Sara. And I'm still friends with her to this day. Even when my mum died she was always there for me"

"How did your mum die?" I asked without thinking.

"She.. she killed herself. But she loved me. She just couldn't cope.."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I had people around me; Sara, Aaron.."

"Aaron?"

"My ex. Childhood sweethearts, if you like. He got fostered and forgot about me.."

"Oh.." I breathed, thinking about Liam.

He'd probably moved on by now. Even though what I had with him felt serious.. it probably wasn't. That was just life. People move on.. get stronger.

* * *

**Present**

Liam was in his room looking through Elektra's book of poems. With a bit of work he could make them into songs. Oh what was the point?

He'd come a long way from living his splendid life with Jack. A very long way...

**Before**

Liam had just started to get used to school and life in London. He was in the middle of Year 10. He frequently texted Frank and the others, having regained contact with the DG. Elektra had been fostered and was living in London. He'd tried texting her but she hadn't replied. She'd either changed her phone or moved on. It seemed that she'd changed her phone as she wasn't contacting anyone.

Liam sighed. He had to forget about her.

He'd made good friends with James, Zoe, Tash and even Amrit, who with Liam's persuasion had shown more confidence in his art skills and now had a girlfriend.

Liam had also realised exactly what this angel-seeming girl Penny was really about. She'd tried to get Liam in trouble multiple times and now had been moved to a different school. It seemed that the cause of her trouble was to grab the attention of her busy parents. So she wasn't that bad after all.

Liam strolled into school focused on studies and getting the grades he wanted. Starting at the new school had been good for Liam. As his home life was less chaotic Liam focussed on what he really wanted from life. He had been enjoying music immensely and found himself arranging small compositions every now and then.

He jumped out of Jack's car and strolled into school feeling content. Life was truly brilliant. Until a small hand yanked an invite into his face.

"My house at 7. Don't be late!" cried Zoe skipping off into the distance while Natasha trailed behind her throwing back a pitiful glance. How could he forget? Zoe had been yapping about it for days.

Amrit joined Liam in the classroom. "No offence to Zoe but parties are not my scene.." he stated.

"I don't fancy going either but.. I don't want to disappoint her.." Liam added, realising how many people would be there.

"Aw come on.. stay for an hour at least!" James begged joining the pair as they watched the whole class hype about what they were going to wear.. etc. etc.

A few days later Liam found himself surrounded by music, drinks and lights. Someone had slipped in some alcohol but Liam was sticking to his orange juice. He wasn't in the partying mood and felt claustrophobic. Fortunately Zoe had planned a few games to keep everyone from wandering off and doing god knows what!

"Truth or Dare Liam?" Zoe asked a few moments later.

"Errm.. truth.." Liam replied feebly.

Zoe pondered for a moment then stated, "Out of all the guys here, who would you bang if you were gay?"

Liam's eyebrows shot off his face.

"Really Zo? Really?" Jordan said wearily.

Before Liam could come up with an answer the doorbell rang and Zoe left to answer it. He was off the hook... for now.

"ARGHHHHH," screamed Zoe and James turned to Liam in fear before rushing off after his girlfriend.

"IT'S FUCKING ADORABLE!" she screeched and she returned into the room holding a bundle of fluff in her hand.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"A dog. Duh! Can't you see?" Zoe retorted stroking the fluff. And indeed, somewhere under the rolling black curls were two frantic looking eyes preparing for a lifetime of disaster with Zoe Morgan.

It was easy to overlook the visitor who had given the dog but Liam's eyes were firmly focussed on her.

Long blonde hair flowed past the woman's shoulders and her heavily mascared eyes and red lipstick didn't hide those mischievious twinkling eyes or that beautiful white grin. And it definitely didn't hide her shiny Cobra earring. Callie.

"Do I know you?" Asked the woman in question as the name flowed from Liam's mouth. He could only stare in shock. The more he stared, the more he remembered the Cobra antics, the fights and Elektra. He had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling...

The door clicked open and Natasha jumped across to console Liam who had his head in his hands and was sitting on a bed in Zoe's messy room with a pre-prepared excuse.

"Sorry I don't feel too well must be the foo.."

"Now we both know it ain't that! This Callie, you know her don't you.. "

Liam's head finally snapped up to meet Natasha's wise brown eyes.

"Yeah.. " he finally spoke with more clarity.

"Was she... a girlfriend or...?"

"Why are you here?" Liam asked wearily.

"Well James and Amrit can't do emotions and Zoe's got too much of them. So here I am..." She smiled with jazz hands.

"She was my girlfriend's best mate. They were in a gang. The Cobras. I.. I just.." Liam rambled helplessly.

"I get it. Must be hard having the past turn up suddenly.." Nat spoke gently.

"I just want to move on" Liam told her.

"And you can. Look we'll be here for you no matter what. But if you want to prove that you've moved on you need to go out there and face her" Natasha emphasised.

"Liam, gosh it's been a while!" Callie exclaimed as they headed away from the party towards Jack's flat.

"How's Lex?"

"I don't know" Liam stated.

"Right.." Callie said looking into the distance awkwardly, "You two have a fight?"

"No! Ever since I came here.. I haven't been able to speak to her properly and we've just y'know drifted apart" he explained.

"..yeah I get it. But I quite liked you two together. You made her happy. You made my baby girl happy.." She mused quite unlike herself. Callie was.. Sad.

"What's up?"

"I miss the old times. I miss the old gang and Lex and when life was simpler. Now I've been stupid and Cobra's become this huge theft organisation. It ain't messing about anymore; it's serious. All cos of money"

"Well can't you just leave?" He asked.

"If only! If I leave, I have to go into hiding otherwise I'm dead! They'll think I'll grass and trust me they'll do whatever it takes to shut you up"

"Who's they?"

"Rovers. I had a fling with one of them without knowing who he was and they slowly took over the gang; I was so blind. I mean they were in trouble but I didn't think they'd steal from us then use us... I guess I was too in love to realise, I took my eye off the ball"

We had arrived at the flats.

"Look, this may be the last time I see you but send my love to Lex won't you? If you see her.."

Liam watched her float into the distance. She deserved a happy ending.

"Wait. Don't, don't go. I wanna help"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do. You meant the world to Elektra. Let me try and help you.."

Callie stared in shock before a small grin gradually appeared on her face. "Okay".

**Present**

Liam sighed in remembrance. If only he'd known. If only he'd known what Callie was like...


	5. Chapter 5

**Present **

Elektra woke up with a splitting headache. Someone was causing chaos. And judging by the sniggering, she figured it was Tyler.

She sat up suddenly. _Oh how I could kill him.._

Then all went quiet. _Strange.._

It remained like that for a full 5 minutes. Elektra scratched her head in confusion and figured she better see what was going on. She slipped her feet into her slippers and crept down the stairs.

"..then when she gets into the bathroom, we'll search her room.."

"I don't know.. "

"C'mon Tyler! It's foolproof! We'll rig the toilet and that's bound to keep her busy! You ain't chicken are ya?!"

"Nah course not.."

"Well come on then.."

Elektra jumped out from her hiding place and faced Ryan and Tyler.

"You don't fool me that easily.." she stated startling Tyler and Ryan who quickly covered it up.

"What are you on about?" he asked smoothly feigning confusion.

Elektra walked towards him purposefully, "You ever watched Pretty Little Liars?"

Ryan shrugged innocently.

Elektra narrowed her eyes, "You'd be perfect in that show. But this is reality. So drop the act!"

Elektra strutted off into the kitchen and let a smirk take over her face. She still had it.

**Before...**

She was lost. Really lost. Elektra was still in London, trying to save up for a ticket to Manchester. But it was no use. At this rate, she would be better off just walking there.

She set up her camp near a playground. Tomorrow was another day. She still had to have hope. Oh why didn't she just ask Sally? Stupid, stupid, stupid. But Elektra knew why.

She wanted to be able to do this herself. She wanted to get herself back. And letting Sally help her... it would have crushed Elektra. Made her feel even more pathetic.

Elektra woke up, hearing noises. A gang. She tried to get her stuff together. She had to leave. Now.

"Oi Jay! Look 'ere it's a hobo!" shouted a voice as a shiver ran down Elektra's spine and she turned to face the smug gang members.

"Whatcha looking at?" he snapped at her.

"I'm just leavin.."

"No you ain't," his mate replied as Elektra's eyes widened in fear. She prayed mentally that they would let her go, or something would happen that was more worthy of attention than her. She couldn't handle another crisis.

"Leave her alone! She's with me!" shouted a female voice. _Now where had she heard that voice, before?_

"And who the hell are you?" shouted 'Jay'.

The figure stepped into the moonlight in front of the gangsters and Elektra squinted to see who her hero was.

"Recognise me?" she said silkily, her hands on her hips.

"No.. who do you think you ar..arrrrgh!" shouted 'Jay' as he fell onto his back with a thump as the lady gently placed her foot back on the ground.

"Now scram.." she hissed as the two boys fled from the playground.

The lady stepped in front of Elektra who was crouching by her bags and squatted down to her level. It became clear who it was. Callie.

Elektra let out a gasp of shock, as she registered Callie's wide blue twinkling eyes and golden Cobra earring. She was still the same person, under the false lashes, foundation and red lipstick.

"..Lex..?" whispered Callie her eyes welled up and her rep lips parted in shock.

* * *

It was a pretty horrible flat. The wallpaper was peeling off and going yellow. The only thing that lit up the place was Callie's belongings.

Callie handed over a mug of tea to Elektra.

"So.. how did you end up?"  
"Long story," Elektra said quickly sipping on her tea. It burnt her tongue but she was so famished, the pain meant nothing.

"You can stay round here if you wa.."

"I'm fine," Elektra finished wearily. The last thing she needed right now was pity.

Callie stared at Elektra, eyes full of emotion, "I thought we were sisters.. we still are, right?"

Elektra gulped down another mouthful quietly, "Yeah.. I guess.."

Callie turned Elektra towards her, "I know you, babes. I know you're hurting and you don't wanna talk about it. I get it. But I've missed you and I can't let you go. We were so close.. so happy.. I want to help. Please.. Please Lex"

Elektra nodded stiffly overcome with emotion as Callie embraced her into a warm hug smelling of honey and flowers, all the things she loved and had missed.

That night Callie laid down next a sleeping Elektra, tears rolling down her face as she saw the bruises across her body. Even Elektra's eyes, had lost their youthful shine, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had occurred.

Callie ached for Elektra. She had failed to protect her. But she soon resolved to not let that mistake ever again. Ever...

* * *

**Present**

Liam walked towards Ashdene Ridge. He needed to see her. He had to.

"Liam! What are you doing here?" Carmen exclaimed delightedly as they embraced.

"Frank's out all day; thought I'd come here and busy myself.." Liam replied as they went into the living room. Before long, he found himself amongst a debate with the DG kids over horror movies.

"Oh come on, 'My Shadow' is scary! Imagine not being able to see your killer!" Jody pushed forward.

"Nah if you want proper horror, you watch 'Creep'! That's a classic!" Liam stated.

"What, from the Stone Age?" Harry muttered as everyone giggled.

"Jodes, seriously 'My Shadow' is not scary, innit Bailey?" Tyler said.

"Says the one who was screaming all the way through it!" Faith added.

As the kids continued to yell over each other, Liam noticed a certain Elektra and Ryan conversing under the stairs.

"Give it a break will ya!?" Elektra hissed, just audible enough for Liam to hear.

"I'm just concerned alright?" Ryan whispered back.

"I don't do pity.."

"Fine! Y'know what, I'll give you a break. Fancy going out later today?"

"Depends on where.."

"There's this new café opening up, thought you might like to try it out.."

There was a pause before Elektra laughed, "Flattery don't work either!"

Ryan let a small grin take over his face, "You're not as stupid as I thought.." he muttered.

Elektra stared at him, "Ditto..". They both stared at each other for a split-second, admiring each other's skills.

"But you never let your guard down. Ever" Elektra warned him, returning back Ryan's phone who hadn't realised it was gone. A classic mistake.

She sprinted off upstairs as Ryan stared astonished at his phone. She was good, no doubt about it. But he had to get her back.

Liam returned his attention to the debate as Ryan entered discreetly.

This Ryan was trouble. And Liam was going to make sure he didn't lay one finger on Elektra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before...**

It had been a tough few days. Callie was often out during the day managing Cobra, and Elektra was forced to make herself comfortable while deciding what to do next. She couldn't face Mike. He'd given her so many chances and she'd messed it up. Every single one. Elektra flicked through the channels on Callie's TV and sighed. She couldn't sit around and wait all day. She needed a purpose.

Somewhere, on the other side of London, Liam was yawning as Mr Fart gabbled on about Shakespeare and how amazing he was. Strange as it might seem, Liam was actually trying to get good grades in school. Jack's lectures had Liam thinking about his all-too-near future and careers. Liam knew he wanted to be a singer. But he had to start working hard now in all his subjects if that was to be a possibility. And however much he tried he couldn't stop drifting away in English. Mr Fart's monotone voice had him fidgeting in his seat with boredom. Chaz caught Liam's eye and raised his brows smiling. The two had become close, after their rocky start and Liam admired how Chaz seemed to excel in English despite his ADHD.

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class trying to catch the bus. Liam walked home alone, feeling tired and weary. He couldn't stop thinking about how he felt when he saw Callie again. Maybe he shouldn't have said all that stuff about wanting to help her.

As Liam was stuck in his thoughts, an elderly woman rushed up to him grabbing his jacket and pointing up towards a high wall frantically speaking in a different language. Sure enough, a small girl was tottering around on the wall a red beret in her hands.

Once, Liam managed to shake off the old lady, he yelled up at her his eyes widened in horror.

"What are you doing up there? Are you stuck?"

The girl stared at him slowly turning into the colour of her beret.

Liam started to get out his phone to call for the fire brigade, when the girl sidled across the wall and tried to stretch her legs out onto a bin that had been dragged out there.

"Here let me help.." Liam said reaching out.

"It's ok.." she stated, "Actually.. if you don't mind.."

Liam carried her and placed her back on the ground.

"How did you get up there?" he asked.

"My hat flew up onto there. I could climb onto the wall but.. I couldn't get down" she explained awkwardly.

Liam stared down at her with interest. This small girl seemed older than her years.

"I'm Lira.." she explained recognising the look that Liam was giving her, "I've got dwarfism. Sometimes it makes life easier for me... sometimes it doesn't"

"Oh.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologise. I've had worse.." she muttered remembering the insults she got at school daily. Lira turned back and walked into the block of flats that she lived in which coincidentally happened to be the same block of flats as Liam's.

"Like what?" Liam queried, with sudden interest.

"Bullying. Name-calling, getting shoved.." Lira walked a little faster, not used to all the attention.

"Don't you tell anyone?"

"Sorry.. who are you?" she replied looking up at him.

Liam stretched out his hand, "Liam O'Donovan; I live at number 15"

"Lira Camril," the small girl sighed, "Number 19.."

"Wow.. we live so close! Probably best to get to know each other y'know.." Liam grinned optimistically as he slotted in his key to Jack's flat...

* * *

A few moments later when Liam had collapsed onto the sofa, the doorbell rang.

"Hi," Lira replied blushing, "My dad's not in.. and I don't like being at home alone.. if that's okay with you I mean.."

"Don't worry, sit down!" Liam reassured her, "Want something to eat?"

* * *

When Jack entered the flat; he was surprised to see Liam and a small girl playing Go Fish on the sofa.

"This is Lira.. from a few doors away.." Liam introduced her as the girl smiled shyly.

"Number 19 yeah? I think your dad's back home now.." Jack replied quizzically as he saw Lira's face fall and she headed out the door.

* * *

Lira was sitting in her bedroom, reading a book. It annoyed her how she'd enjoyed staying at Liam's. It annoyed her how playing Go Fish with her neighbour was the most exciting thing she'd done all week. I mean c'mon; she barely knew the guy!

Yet he seemed to understand how she felt; being small, shy and awkward and he'd helped her (even if it was just for a moment) to come out of her shell.

"Lira, your dinner's ready!" her dad called from the kitchen.

She clambered off her bed and went to the kitchen; smiling as she saw the lasagne her dad had made. She rarely saw either of her parents; they were always working, but she knew it was all for her. But sometimes, she wished that it wasn't just her, all alone. All Lira wanted was some company, and what better company than a sibling.

"That boy seems nice.." her dad stated, clearing his throat.

"Yeah.." Lira replied.

"Nice to know you've got a friend.." continued her father.

"Mmm.. I only met him today.."

"So?" he said swallowing his mouthful of lasagne, "He seems to like you.. you could be great friends!"

Lira smiled sadly. She knew by now that she could never stay friends with someone forever. It was always too good to be true.

* * *

Liam received a text from Callie that evening and he slipped away in the early hours of the night to meet her.

Outside, the air was frosty and cold.. and Liam shivered as he went up to the figure who was leaning against the railings.

"What?" he asked trembling.

Callie didn't answer for a moment, she shivered and sniffed before staring right into Liam's eyes. She was crying.

"What's.. what's happened?" he asked, placing a protective arm around Callie without realising.

"Liam... you.. I can't let you help me.. it's too dangerous.." she whispered.

"What is?"

"They.. they know okay! They know I asked someone for help, they haven't said who, but they know somehow. They'll kill you if they knew it was you.. of all people!"

"Hey.. look I want to help.." Liam said soothingly staring into Callie's eyes.

Callie blinked a few times, ".. Really..?" she whispered leaning in towards him.

"Really.." Liam finished and before he could change his mind the deal was sealed with a kiss. Callie pulled away slowly with a small smile on her lips.

"Sorry.. it's just instinct.." she stated dropping her mascaraed eyes to the floor. Liam stared in shock, touching his lips gently.

"It's okay.. I mean it's more than okay.." he replied letting the words fall from his mouth, not knowing where he found the courage to say them. His heart yelled back in protest, _What about Elektra?!_

As though Callie could read his mind she answered it for him, "I know things between you and Elektra haven't worked out.. but I think it's time for a fresh start, don't you?"

He nodded dumbly as Callie leaned in for another smooch..

That night Callie returned to her dingy old flat, heels clicking and keys jangling with knowledge. She stared down at Elektra, who had collapsed on the sofa.

"I'm never going to let you get hurt. Ever" she whispered stroking her hair. That was the whole reason why she was doing it. Right? Elektra's past would stay in her past. _Liam _would be in the past. It was all to protect her Lex.

But however much Callie tried to dismiss it, she couldn't disguise the fire she felt when she kissed Liam. That hypnotic power she had over him, the way he just let her in, no protest. It felt good. It felt like the old times. It felt... addictive.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam groaned as he reached for his keys for the millionth time that day.

"Planning to go out?" Frank asked sitting next to him and biting into some toast.

"No.. no" Liam sighed, head in his hands. He started as Frank clattered his plate onto the table staring at him.

"You still like her don't you" he stated.

"Who?"

"Who else? It's Elektra, it always has been!" Frank exclaimed.

A tear dropped from Liam's eyes onto his cheek. There had been others after her. Hayley, Tina.. but they weren't serious. She'd understood that. But Callie..

The biggest mistake of his life. Her sister. Her best mate. At the time, he had thought that he was just helping her out. But he couldn't tear himself away. It was his fault. It was his fault that Elektra had been stomped on, ruined, crushed so that she wasn't even human anymore. He hadn't just lost her. Elektra had lost herself because of him. He'd destroyed her life, and she would never forgive him.

As this dawned on Liam, the guilt he'd trying to hide for ages burst straight out of him in angry, furious tears and snot and as Frank tried to comfort him, he pushed him away.

"I'VE LOST HER! OH FRANK I HAVE FUCKING LOST HER!" he screamed curling into a ball.

* * *

**Before...**

Elektra had found work. It wasn't much, just a supermarket counter job but she appreciated having something to do. It was one night. She was travelling back to the flat when she saw Callie and a group of men.

"I don't have the fuckin money, cos you already fuckin took it from me!" she insisted, eyes shining from the streetlamp. Elektra hid behind a tree and smiled, knowing Callie would be more than capable of handling a bunch of wussies.

"We ain't here for the cash. We're here for you" one of the guys stated in a surprisingi articulate voice.

"I hear you're getting a kid mixed up in our gang" he continued.

"It's my gang, before you took it from me" she growled and Elektra's eyes widened in the dark. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

"About the kid... what does he know?" the other pestered leaning into Callie. Elektra reacted quickly.

"The kid's a she and _she _has no idea what you're on about!" Elektra shouted, distracting them from Callie.

Callie gasped shooting Elektra a guilty yet horrified look. Guilty? What about?

"Who's this sket?" One of them muttered before turning back to Callie.

"Tell your boyfriend to back off or you're dead" he threatened before swaggering off with his mate.

Callie ushered Elektra inside the flat, "I was dealing with it before you butted in! Why were you here anyways?"

"You said I could stay here.." Elektra trailed wondering why Callie was so uptight.

Callie rubbed her hands over her face sighing.

"I know.. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to come.." she mumbled sitting down on the sofa.

Elektra knew something was off.

"What was that guy saying about a kid?" she asked.

"He's just confused.. " Callie stated.

"No.. no he clearly didn't mean me; what kid? What've you done?" Elektra asked tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Callie gazed at Elektra, gulping, but lips pressed together. Her cheeks had turned red. She knew that look.

"You haven't.. you're not still...?"

"It's not like that! It's love! I.. I love him!" Callie insisted. Elektra felt her chest heave. Callie hadn't changed. Before, with the gang, when it just them two against the world it had been funny. How guys would plop at Callie's feet and she'd see the opportunity to make them work for her love. Steal, beg and they'd be rewarded with a kiss, before ditching them. As time went on, Elektra saw the addiction, Callie would manipulate them, make them strip naked if she had to. Using her beauty as a weapon. She tried to make her stop but she wouldn't. She couldn't.

"What's he doing for you?" Elektra sighed, seeing through her facade.

"Nothing! He's just.."

"Just what?"

"Comforting me! He really cares!"

"What and you couldn't tell me about your problems?" Elektra glared at her.

"No I couldn't!" Callie protested, her red eyes proof of her truth.

"Why?"

"Because I know! I've... seen your scars, the bite marks.. you've got enough to be dealing with.." Callie stated, voice raw with emotion.

Elektra ducked her head.

"I'm sorry.."

"Sorry for getting raped? Babe, don't.. ever say that!" Callie cried wrapping her arms around Elektra.

For the first time in ages, Elektra let the tears pour.

"I will protect you.." Callie whispered, "Whatever it takes".

* * *

**Now**

Liam hesitated at the door of the DG. He had to explain. He couldn't live like this. Even if she hated him, he had to tell her everything.

Walking in, he found himself seated at the dinner table.

"Liam, is everything ok?" May-Li asked and he nodded plastering on a fake smile.

"Ryan! Elektra!" Mike yelled as Liam finally stepped out of his daydream at the sound of her name.

"Probably snogging somewhere.." Bailey muttered making everyone giggle except Liam. Carmen noted the fall on Liam's face.

"Oh sorry.. we didn't think you.."she started feeling guilty.

"Nope, it's fine. We've both moved on.." he stated grinning, "Besides I've got another girl in mind"

The whole table 'oohed' and Liam smiled half-heartedly returning to his food.

Elektra appeared at the table and upon seeing Liam turned to go back. Ryan stopped her though with a hand on her back and a reassuring smile which she returned.

Tyler made kissy noises forcing Elektra to glare daggers at him.

"Elektra and Ryan sitting in a tree.." Jody sang gaining giggles from the rest of the table.

"Jody and Tyler sitting in a tree.." Elektra retorted angrily as Jody and Tyler stopped their teasing immediately.

"You two know better than anyone how it feels when people ship you and your best mate. So don't even go there" Elektra warned as Jody nodded understandingly and muttered an apology.

Dinner resumed with Ryan and Tyler chatting animatedly and Carmen and Tee texting their friends. Elektra was also lively, smiling at the twins winding up Floss adding a remark here and there.

Liam ate his food without saying a word. This place was making Elektra happy. She seemed like her old self, except she didn't once glance in Liam's direction even though he kept sneaking glances at her between each mouthful, not caring if anyone saw. No one did except Ryan, who could see how much Liam cared.

Ryan didn't really understand the situation. From his befriending of Elektra, she had said nothing on the issue except that they were an item and Liam had moved away. No, there was more to this, he was sure. Either Elektra really was as cold-hearted as everyone made out, or Liam had fucked up badly. The latter was more probable, Ryan thought, watching Elektra smile from time to time. Either way, Liam and Elektra had met up again, and something had happened that destroyed them.

After dinner, Liam went up the stairs to the bathroom to drown his sorrows. Watching Ryan and Elektra at the table, both looking happy had stirred up jealousy. Jealous that he couldn't make her smile the way Ryan did.

He paused at Jody's bedroom hearing Tyler's voice, wondering what they were up to, instead of watching TV downstairs. Through the crack, he saw Jody sitting next to Tyler as he explained why he had broken up with his most recent girlfriend.

"Apparently, she'd met this guy on holiday and they'd kissed. She said it was a holiday romance and it was innocent. Anyway, long story short I dumped her"

"Oh Tyler!" Jody sighed.

"I know.. I'm sorry..." he muttered.

"No.. it's not that; I'm glad you dumped her, it was the right thing. I'm just pissed.."

"Pissed about what?" He asked.

"That you keep getting your heart broken, you don't deserve it.."

"Thanks Jodes. But maybe I do.." Tyler whispered dejectedly.

"Don't say that.."

"No! It's not just them it's me.. I'm never really that into the relationship and god knows I try but I only have feelings for.." Tyler broke off and started fiddling with his thumbs, going red.

"For who? Go on you can tell me.." Jody coaxed.

"I can't"

"Yes you can. I won't judge" Jody persuaded, holding his hand.

"Do you really not know?!" Tyler stated, tears welling up in his eyes. He licked his lips and turned his face away as it went beetroot red taking his hand away from her clasp.

Jody finally realised. "Me".

"And I can't even tell you because then we'd be proving everyone right and you'd hate that and the last thing I want is to.."

"End our friendship" she finished understanding.

There was a silence before Tyler stood up to leave.

"I feel the same way" Jody stated standing up, causing Tyler to turn back, "I like you".

"But when I was going to kiss you in front of the twins for a 'joke'.."

"I wanted you to. But I like what we have now, and maybe when we're older and more mature we could admit it. But I don't want to ruin what we've got" Jody explained.

"Okay" Tyler smiled, "We'll play the long game".

And with that they hugged and pulled away giggling and staring at each other with such love..

Liam pulled himself away from the door. Why couldn't he and Elektra have been that mature? Spoken to each other and solved their problems. He had to speak to her privately and sort out this mess.

* * *

Ryan closed the door to Elektra's room behind him.

"What?" he asked.

"Just wanted some company.." she stated honestly as he sat down on Faith's bed opposite hers.

"Well, I'm proud of you" Ryan admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were so cool around Liam, I'm impressed" he smiled.

"High praise indeed" Elektra muttered, blushing from Ryan's compliment.

"Except.. I think you're doing the wrong thing" Ryan added.

"What?" Elektra glanced up confused.

"I know it's none of my business but he still loves you. What did he do that was so bad?"

"You're right, it _is _none of your business" Elektra emphasised turning away.

There was a silence and Ryan reached over to hold Elektra's hand.

"Sorry. But I don't understand. I've never been there.."

"You've never gone out with anyone?" Elektra asked surprised as Ryan shook his head.

"No.. cos I'm so messed up"

"Don't say that. You're just human, you just have different ways of showing it.."

"Or no one cares about me.." Ryan muttered.

"I care about you" Elektra stated, holding his gaze. Ryan held back a gasp as he stared into her eyes, cheeks reddening. This weird bond he'd developed with Elektra didn't make sense to anyone, never mind him. What started off as retrieving information, became a mutual respect, and a friendship but they were both still hurting. Ryan, was still cut off from Chloe and the others, and Elektra had Liam to contend with.

They needed each other, or they'd have no one.

"I don't want to come between you and Liam.." Ryan whispered as he gingerly lifted his fingers to push back a strand of Elektra's hair.

"It wasn't you who came between us. But it's you who I need now.. " Elektra stated whispering as Ryan leaned in. His lips moved slowly against hers but she replied, feeling numb yet free. It wasn't love that they felt. It was comfort.

Elektra pulled Ryan towards her, his comforting presence, the way he caressed her cheek as though he'd done it a million times before. Elektra's response startled Ryan but he relished the way she held onto his face, cared for him. They were so into the kiss then they a,most missed the click of the door opening.

Liam stood before them shocked as they parted reluctantly. Elektra's face flushed red with embarrassment but she still clutched onto Ryan who held her back guilty that he'd ruined anything that could've happened between Liam and Elektra.

Liam hated how Elektra's lamp had ignited some attractive quality in Ryan, his doe eyes, red lips and high cheekbones caught the shadow and light from the lamp and as he turned to watch Elektra he saw her staring at Ryan.

Elektra tore her teary gaze from Liam to stare at Ryan. She couldn't deal with this. She needed someone. She needed Ryan.

Her message was silently heard. _Kiss me. _

Ryan leaned in ignoring the niggling feeling in his stomach as he pushed her onto her back, kissing her slowly yet meaningfully, and as soon as the door shut they pulled away and hugged, letting the tears flow.

Their joint masquerade. They'd well and truly pushed Liam away now.

Behind the door, Liam sank to the ground. He couldn't tell if it was love or not. But she'd chosen Ryan over him. Tears fell silently and he ran out of the DG, and he kept on running..


	8. Chapter 8

The following day, things were awkward. Very awkward.

Members of the DG ate muttering conversation here and there, silently wondering at why Ryan and Elektra weren't sitting together and avoiding each other's gazes.

"You two had a fight?" Mike asked them in his office after Faith persuaded him that something was up.

"Something like that..." Ryan muttered silently cursing his reddening cheeks. They hadn't spent the night together but he knew they were treading down a dangerous path.

"Elektra?" Mike prompted.

"I... It's not his fault, it was mine. Sorry Ryan" Elektra stated genuinely exiting the room.

"Well that was easy" Mike said surprised at the lack of conflict.

As Ryan left he felt his stomach heave; guilty of what he'd done and angry at what she'd done. They'd just used each other. So much so that Ryan had started to feel dependent on Elektra. There was something about the way she'd looked at him. Understanding and needing at the same time. It felt good. It felt really good.

But no matter how manipulative Ryan was, he knew he definitely wasn't cut out to be a cheat. Especially to himself.

* * *

Elektra dug out the dirt from under her nails. Gardening sucked, but Mischief was out here; Ryan wouldn't go near that dog if it killed him...

"We need to talk" whispered a sweet Geordie voice into her ear.

"No" she replied not daring to meet his eyes.

"Tough".

Before she knew it, she was seated amidst the shrubbery at the back of the garden; secure enough to keep a secret. Elektra focussed her gaze onto her nails, her shoes, anywhere but Ryan. She couldn't look at him, for fear that she'd use him once more.

Ryan breathed out a heavy sigh and began.

"We need to talk about what happened. Last night. I... I'm not blaming you.." he tried as Elektra slowly met his gaze.

"We used each other. For comfort. But... we were so close.. to doing it, one thing could've led to another... _you _know that. I can't.. _we_ can't ever do that again. No matter how good it felt, it was scary. It was scary how much I'd convinced myself that I liked you.. like that"

Ryan rubbed his hands over his face, both relieved and worried that it was out in the open.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am" Elektra replied sadly. She had done exactly what Callie had done. To Liam and all the others. Used them, just like she had.

"I don't want to be friends with benefits. I just want a friend" he stated, nodding slowly.

"You do! You have me... look I swear on my life.. it won't happen again. I'm sorry I put you in that position.." Elektra whispered emotionally.

"It's partly my fault.."

"But that still doesn't make it right. Trust me... I.. I know.." she replied looking away, pushing down the memories that were threatening to flash back.

It soon dawned on Ryan.

"He cheated on you, didn't he? Used you and left you. You love him but.."

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Elektra screamed, letting the tears flow.

"You can't tell him. Because he's the reason you're like this. Lost"

She slapped him. Hard. Her hand shook as she raised it to her mouth. First, she'd used him, now this.. She had to run. Go. Somewhere she wouldn't be found. Somewhere she could drown out her sorrows.

"Don't leave me" Ryan whispered, grabbing her wrists tightly. He was... crying.

His cheek had reddened from Elektra's attack but his face told her a different story. He knew she would react like this. He'd read her. Like he always did.

They stared at each other for a long time, his hands on her face, her hands clutching his. They were messed up, they knew that. But they'd have each other.

"Friends?"

"Friends"

This declaration was bittersweet for Elektra. She hadn't felt like this towards anyone since.. her.

* * *

**Before...**

Lira rapped smartly on Liam's door and was immediately met by a grinning face. Since their first meeting they'd developed a newfound sibling bond. Jack had encouraged this, seeing as his police duties were frequent and unreliable, leaving Liam to fend for himself wasn't the best idea.

She waited by the table as Liam flustered about in the kitchen. She noticed a small book lying on the table and opened it. Writing. Lots and lots of writing. Words that rhymed. Poems.

She never took Liam for a poet.

"It's not his" Amrit spoke startling Lira. Yes, she had gotten to know his friends too.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here" she gabbled guiltily.

"Ohmigod Liam! Just hurry up yeah and tell us your big news or whatever, Lira do you know?" Zoe said frustrated, as the rest of Liam's friends emerged from his room, still in school uniform.

"No course she doesn't!" stated Natasha leaning against the door coolly as James and Chaz chuckled to one another.

"You lot are way too impatient. I was bringing the drinks, innit?" Liam moaned, setting out the drinks and sitting beside Lira.

"This news got anything to do with this book?" Chaz said picking it up, "It's good stuff but your writing ain't that pretty"

"That's because it ain't.." Liam said sighing. Despite his new love with Callie, he still held onto his memory of Elektra. It was too late for them now. At first, he'd felt like he was betraying Elektra. But that was stupid. They weren't together. He'd lost her. And there was no point sitting around trying to convince himself that he'd see her again.

"Liam?" Lira asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled weakly and met her gaze. There was something about Lira's down-to-earth attitude, her quiet innocence that struck a chord with him. Yes, she only had her father but she didn't complain. She just accepted.

If only he could accept his life. Accept Callie and forget about the past. Things were different now.

"You're going to tell us about Elektra aren't you?" Amrit stated, taking his hand in his.

So he did. He told them how they'd gotten off to a rocky start, how they were so similar yet so alike, how they became friends and how their fighting became flirting. He told them how it was shortlived and how he wished they'd just been straight up with one another. He told them how she was his first love.

The others listened in silence even Zoe, whose hand gripped James' the whole time.

"I couldn't move on for a long time. But now I have. And I just wanted you guys to know that and support me"

"Course we will. Why wouldn't we?" Tash exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's about time we got you a girlfriend!" James grinned.

"Actually, I kind of already have one" Liam blushed,"And it's someone you know"

"Who?" everyone asked in unison.

"Don't freak and don't be mad.. but.." he started.

"Long as it ain't that stuck up cow Penny.." Zoe began before Amrit flashed her a look.

"Just spit it out!" Lira persuaded.

"Callie. It's Callie!" Liam stated. He remembered the smile Callie gave him the night before when he'd announced he'd be telling his friends.

There was silence before Zoe squealed.

"I KNEW IT! INNIT JAMES, SINCE MY PARTY I KNEW" she screamed as James shook his head at her, smiling at Liam.

"Happy for you mate.." Amrit smiled kindly. Lira nodded in agreement.

Liam sighed relieved and turned to Natasha. She was smiling but her eyes said something different.

"Tash?"

"I'll do the washing up, great news Liam.." she mumbled getting up as the others chatted about Callie and Liam.

* * *

"What's wrong? Why aren't you happy for me?" Liam asked closing the kitchen door.

"I am!"

"No you're not. C'mon it's me, you can tell me.." he coaxed anxiously.

Natasha turned around, tears in her brown eyes. She wiped her wet hands on her trousers, sniffing, and let her hair fall forward.

"This Elektra... I just really thought she was the one for you.." she started.

"So did I! But I'm 17 now and I've got to move on.." Liam replied.

"I know! I know... I just thought, you would find each other again and if you could then anyone could. You held out for her for so long. It's just.. not the happy ending I expected.." Natasha spoke dejectedly.

"I still miss her. I still love her. But she'd have changed. I know I have. And even if I did meet her again, I might not love who she is now" Liam said truthfully.

"I just valued you so much for being hopeful about you and her. Especially after all that's happened to you" Natasha sighed.

"I'm still me"

"The Liam I know wouldn't hook up with his ex's mate" Natasha emphasised.

"There's more to it! I.."

"I don't think you're moving on! You're revisiting your past. She's part of a gang, what will Jack say!"

"Elektra was in a gang.."

"Look, I can't... understand. I need time. I'll be your mate and help you if you need it. But I think you're making a mistake. I'm sorry.."

Liam watched her retreating back to the others, smile on face as though there was nothing wrong. It hurt him that she couldn't agree with him. It hurt a lot. But that wasn't all.

The one thing he loved about Natasha was her strong moral sense.

In simpler terms, she was almost always right.

* * *

**Now**

Liam cried silently as he flicked through Elektra's poetry book. Times like this, it would usually be a comfort, but he knew he'd lost the love of his life. All because he hadn't listened to Natasha or Jack or himself.

Frank pushed open the door, taking Liam in his hands.

"You need to move on. I can't bear seeing you like this!" He muttered.

"Sh...she..she.. like..likes.. Ryan.."

"She's allowed to! It's been a long time since you guys saw each other, she clearly doesn't have feelings for you anymore!" Frank stated.

"I... I... broke.. her.. heart" Liam whispered.

"No, I'm sure she don't blame you for leaving with Jack"

"Not that. I met her, in London"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Frank asked.

"Because I was ashamed. Because I was with Callie"

"Callie?"

"I... Callie and I were together.." Liam shuddered hoarsely.

"How?"

...

Liam leaned back against the wall as he told Frank what happened.

"I was stupid. I know what I did was wrong, but.."

"Does Mike know?" Frank asked avoiding his gaze.

"No..."

"You have to tell him"

"I can't.."

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU, DO IT FOR ELEKTRA! SHE'S BEEN ON THE FUCKING STREETS, LOST, WITH NO ONE TO LOOK AFTER HER. YOU OWE IT TO TELL MIKE AND HELP HER OUT" Frank yelled at Liam slamming the door as he left.

Now he'd lost Frank. He couldn't help the self-pity. Because what he'd told Frank was only half the truth. What he'd told himself and Elektra and everyone was only half the truth.

Because if he let himself face up to what had really happened that night, what his heart kept telling him, he wouldn't just lose Elektra. He'd lose himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hey! Just a quick note about this story and some other stuff. I know it has taken me years to write this two-part fic (the first one 'Express Yourself', is on the 'Story of Tracy Beaker' page) but I really do appreciate your encouragement and comments. I understand it's very back and forth, and though I understand it's a little stagnant at times, I have a clear plotline in mind which will unfold..**

**Also, if you've been reading my other fics you'll understand that I'm a CBBC fan, so I have set up a Hetty Feather page, for those interested. If you love this show, please don't hesitate to add your own story! Righto, enough from me..**

* * *

Frank loitered outside the red brick wall, a few moments away from the Dumping Ground, biting the end of his thumb. His mind was clouded with feeling and morals, all at once. He'd tried to forgive Liam, tried to understand, but it was impossible. The Liam he knew had gone; he couldn't understand why he would ever do such a thing.

Yet, he had to give Liam the freedom to sort out the mess on his own terms. That's if, Liam would actually tell Mike.

"Frank?" someone queried.

Frank whipped his head around, relieved when he saw Faith. It was her last day, and Frank planned to meet up with her early at 6, to ensure she wouldn't be caught sneaking out.

He offered her a smile, "Well done on surviving the DG!"

Faith returned the smile vaguely, "Frank... what's this really about?"

Frank ducked his head, settling on a decision. He knew Liam would hate him for telling Faith, but two heads were better than one...!

* * *

**Before**

Elektra sat leisurely on a bench near Hyde Park. She'd worked really hard at the store, met amicable colleagues and now she had her first day off! She allowed herself a small satisfied grin, swigging from her water bottle.

Things were turning up for her. True, she didn't want to be working in a supermarket all her life- but she could now envision a future; something which had seemed impossible before.

She had found herself a dab hand at managerial roles, whilst her creativity also shone through various jingles she had brainstormed for the store's mascots. She'd even started thinking about her A-Levels, and getting back to college or even getting Charlie back.

Charlie. She'd be old enough to attend proper school, by now...

Elektra sighed and tried to swallow her guilt. Leaving Charlie, had been the most heart-wrenching of decisions, but she knew deep down that she had no choice. Hopefully, Sally was still holding out Charlie for Elektra. But for how long?

Even with Callie by her side, Elektra was still struggling. Improving, but she had no home, no family and no friends discounting Callie. Although Callie, hadn't really been around; her gang drama was obviously pretty serious, but Elektra didn't want anything to do with that. She just wanted a mate.

Taking in the warmth of the shimmery sun, Elektra peered into the distance at some teenagers mounting off a school coach. The nostalgia hit her like a ton of bricks, as she remembered the groaning noises of the bored teens at her school, and the troublesome ones playing pranks on all the teachers, sniggering quietly.

Life was so innocent then.

Elektra closed her eyes as some chattering floated along a breeze towards her. The loudest of them all was a ranting girl, her voice cutting through every conversation.

"I swear down, if Mr. What's-His-Face, even says the word 'Homework', I'm literally out of here! Cos like the whole point of a school trip is that there ain't no homework, just fun and getting lost, innit Tash!"

The said Tash didn't have time to reply as Miss Chatterbox struck up the conversation once more.

"Learning's for losers! Anyways I'm going to get a job doing nails like, where do they teach that at school?!"

"I bet you could do the Queen's nails, Zoe!" a laughing male tone buzzed over the crowd as said 'Zoe' promptly replied "Shut up".

Elektra's eyes snapped open. It was a coincidence. Being in London; hearing that Cockney tone was normal. Yet, it didn't sound like just anyone. She couldn't help but peer at the crowds of kids, scanning for someone, something.

Her heart crashed to the ground. She was hallucinating. What were the chances of spotting Liam..?

There. Right in the centre of the crowd, arm hooked around a mate, mouth stretched into a wide teasing grin. Unmistakeable. Impossible.

So he had a Doppelganger, right? Rare but the only explanation. Elektra turned away but her fears and hopes were confirmed.

"LIAM O'DONOVON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Elektra, startled by the booming accusation, turned her head to find a red-faced, semi-bald man clutching a whoopee cushion.

_Yep, definitely Liam._

She debated whether or not to grab his attention, feelings in her heart arose before she could stop them. No. This was now. Liam had new friends, new family and a new life. He wasn't the same person and Elektra knew better than to revisit the past.

Still, it was tempting. After all, he'd been her first love and who wouldn't want to see their first love again. Sighing, Elektra stood up and walked back towards the nearest bus stop, consciously staying out of the line of sight of Liam.

They were going to Buckingham Palace. For the other students, this trip was an excuse to muck about and prank teachers. For Liam, he secretly loved the idea of being inside a kingdom of royalty. His heart swelled with happiness. He had the best mates anyone could possibly have, an amazing brother and a gorgeous girlfriend. And he could see a future.

A future where he was successful. A businessman. He wouldn't have to scam to get his way, all his needed was his charm and his qualifications. And his music. Liam thought about all the songs he would sing, the compositions on his guitar, the peace he would finally reach when he got there.

He could almost see his destiny, and it was so close.

"LIAM O'DONOVON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

He swivelled, an innocent expression plastered onto his face.

"Oh it's a whoopee cushion sir!" he exclaimed.

"Don't try to be clever with me, Liam, or you'll be sitting in the coach all day!" Mr Art threatened. Liam shrugged, though, he mentally hung his head in shame. Pranks always seem like a good idea at the time, until they go horribly wrong.

"Right! Follow me!" said Mr Fart, taking off towards the bus stop in long strides. Liam grinned as James cracked a joke about Mr. Fart to cheer up Liam.

"Um sir! Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Amrit inquired, holding a large map.

"Yes! Of course we are!" Mr Fart barked, before pausing and consulting his map. Soon, his eyebrows furrowed as he turned the map hastily as Amrit tried to talk to him gently about his theory.

"Oh great, we're lost.." Natasha stated grimly.

Mr. Art raised his bewildered gaze from the map in panic and resolved to a new plan.

"Right. Wait here and don't go anywhere!"

The students grumbled in unison. Liam had a feeling that they would be spending half of their trip getting lost.

Exhausted from the journey, he sat on a bench and watched his teacher walk towards the bus stop. He approached a young lady, and gesticulating wildly explained the situation.

Liam watched through tired eyes until the lady's face came into view. He didn't know for sure but she seemed familiar, very familiar. Curious, he continued staring at the exchange until the lady's gaze met his and her eyes widened in shock.

"Elektra" he whispered in spite of himself.

"What was that?" James asked, turning to him and he too followed his gaze to Elektra.

Elektra and Mr Art soon returned to the children and Elektra took hold of the map and successfully deciphered it to Mr. Art.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Miss.. err.." Mr. Art stammered.

"Perkins. Mandy Perkins.." Elektra stated nervously, avoiding Liam's wide eyed gaze.

"Liam.." Natasha noticed that Liam had stepped towards Elektra and was staring openly at her.

She had changed. The blue hair was gone and it was longer and fuller. She had grown taller and slimmer and the years of the punk look were replaced by sensible adulthood. So much had changed about her, that it would have been hard to recognise her. But not for Liam, for he knew those eyes, he knew that face and the curves of her lips and jawline.

Something was wrong. She wouldn't have changed that much in a couple of years! She seemed anxious and timid, and her face held a haunted look as though she'd seen a ghost.

"Thank you Mandy. Err.. forgive me, but shouldn't you be in school?" Mr Art queried.

"Actually I've got a job.." Elektra replied, a little more confidently.

Liam was even more confused. Seriously, when did she grow up so fast?!

The students turned to follow Mr. Art to the palace, but Liam lingered behind feeling compelled to talk to Elektra. Something wasn't right.

"Liam.. come on!" James hissed as Natasha shot another worried look his way. It was now or never.

"Elektra!" he called, turning to face her retreating figure.

She turned instantly, meeting his gaze hesitantly.

Liam stammered for a response. He needed to talk to her.

"Do you..err. do you want to catch up?" his heart hammered against his chest. He desperately wanted to hold her, say sorry for leaving her behind. He could tell that she too was fighting to keep her feelings at bay.

She glanced behind him as James and Natasha, before clearing her throat and looking away.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sorry.." she turned away and kept walking, but not before Liam saw her eyes shining with tears.

He turned back and walked quickly past his friends. He felt hurt, betrayed and so confused. Since when did she become a boring, old grown up? Since when didn't she have time for him?

No, something wasn't right, and he had to find out.

* * *

**Now**

Faith absorbed what Frank had said.

"I don't know too much about Liam, but it sounds like he's hiding something. Why would he cheat on Elektra if he loved her? And that still doesn't explain how Elektra ended up homeless. No... I think it's something to do with that gang.."

"Cobras?"

"Yeah, and there must have been a reason for Harvey disappearing, and what about Elektra's niece, Charlie?" Faith sighed, "Look, there's more to this than meets the eye, believe me!"

* * *

Elektra was eating more and more each day. She could feel herself regaining her strength and with everyone's help, she started to feel at home. Today was Faith and Rick's last day. She wanted to thank them for their help, but she didn't know how.

After all, she couldn't really buy them anything- she was skint.

"Morning dreamy!" Faith stated, arousing her from her thoughts.

"Morning. Why are you up so early anyway? It's your last day, you can sleep in!" Elektra retorted.

"I went for a run" she stated shortly, looking away suddenly, before rummaging through the fridge.

Elektra stared after her, confused.

"Getting all emotional already?" she joked but was surprised to see Faith smile sadly, tears in her eyes. They hugged each other tightly and silently before letting go reluctantly.

"I'm so proud of you. I know these weeks have been hard, but you deserve to be happy" Faith whispered.

"Don't.. you'll start me off!" Elektra said pinching her lips together.

"You would tell me, if anything upset you right?" Faith asked sincerely, looking overly concerned.

"Yeah course... anyway enough about me, how are we going to make your last day special?" Elektra stated as they sat back down at the table and started brainstorming ideas and pranks.

Yet, Elektra couldn't ignore that niggling feeling that Faith knew something. Something about her past.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before**

It was hopeless. Sleeping was pointless when Liam knew he'd just wake up thinking about Elektra. And Natasha. Something about what she had said, about not giving up on Elektra. It was true.

In his heart, he knew that his love for Elektra exceeded any other kind of ordinary love. He had been crazy about her for so long and now everything was different. She had been his first love, someone who he couldn't just forget about. And now something had brought them together, fate or whatever, and she had just walked away?

A few miles away in another apartment, a square of light burst forth from an unsuspecting window, like an advent calendar revealing its secrets. Elektra stood by the window with a mug of hot chocolate, staring out into the city below her, letting herself become absorbed in the ecstasy of traffic lights and romantic streetlamps.

She had felt it. The second they had locked eyes, she could feel herself falling for him all over again. Small quirks about him that she didn't realise she had buried, suddenly flashed bright and vivid in her mind, the way he kept smiling whenever he'd pulled off another trick on her, how his ears turned red when he was lying, how whenever they were alone they suddenly turned awkward, avoiding each other's gazes because they couldn't bring themselves to admit how much they really liked each other.

She breathed out sadly, trying to not cry. She loved him, from the very moment she'd pushed him over the pool table, she knew deep down he wasn't like everyone else. The way they connected, even whilst they were fighting, it was easy to be herself when she was around him. He was like her breath of fresh air and yet at the same time her love for him was so intoxicating, so difficult to fight.

She could see that now. And she'd let him go.

Why?

Because that was another era. Another time, that she should have cherished but here she was. Broken and blind. Blind to herself. She'd never realised but without him, without the DG, she'd become vacant and empty. Her spirit had disintegrated. She was lost.

* * *

**Now**

Elektra stood by her window, reminiscing. Was she crazy? Her feelings for Liam had been unchanged since that sleepless night in London. The night that changed everything. Yet, so much had happened, so many reasons for finally moving on, but she hadn't. She loved him but he had hurt her.

There could be no forgiveness.

A light rap came at her door.

"Breakfast," May-Li chimed simply, before opening the door. Elektra turned towards her faintly not wanting to draw away from the window.

May-Li sat down on her bed and placed the tray to her left.

"A problem shared is a problem halved?" May-Li offered as Elektra finally sat down on her bed and tucked into her breakfast. Her mouth felt dry and she gave up trying to speak.

"It's Liam, isn't it?"

Elektra almost choked on her toast.

"It's alright, no one else seems to notice it. But you avoid him like the plague whenever he comes over. And now he's stopped coming here"

Elektra sighed in defeat. Care workers really do notice a lot more than they let on.

"If you like him you should just tell him.. I'm sure he likes you, and what's the worst that can happen?"

"It's not that simple" Elektra stated turning to May-Li, "I would tell him if I could but.."

"But?"

"Too much has happened.." Elektra whispered sadly.

* * *

**Before**

Here he was. He knew that he had to man up and do this. It wasn't fair. He'd thought he'd gotten over Elektra, but he hadn't. It was for the best anyway. Helping Callie with the Cobra gang, was becoming too much for him. He was dong so well at school, it would be a huge disappointment to himself and to Jack to give it up now. Plus, if Jack ever found out what he was doing- he would be chucked out without a second thought.

Lira had spoken to him earlier. She had come round to Liam's since her dad was out, a Monopoly board in hand, but with one glance at Liam's face she chucked it aside.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I saw Elektra yesterday"

He didn't have to say anything else. Lira seemed to understand Liam straight away. So here was. Following a 12 year old's advice.

"Hey babe!"

Callie strutted towards Liam, and wrapped an arm around his neck bringing him towards her before planting a kiss on his lips before he could argue. He pushed away from her, and held her from him at an arm's distance. If he was going to do this, he couldn't have her cosying up to him.

"Babe..?" Callie pushed towards but he kept her away. Normally when they met they would make out, until one of them pulled away, then they would converse about Cobra and the job that Callie had for him.

This wasn't a normal meet up.

"I need to talk to you.." Liam stated sadly, looking away.

"Okay.." Callie said sitting down on the bench next to him, "Talk"

"I... I need to..." he sighed, this wasn't working, "I need to be honest with you.. I... I don't love you anymore"

There. It was out. Callie frowned, not entirely sure where this was leading.

"Okay.. so?" she asked. Did she not get the hint?

"I'm dumping you" he stated. Her eyes flashed angrily and her jaw twitched but she still maintained a passive look. Liam suddenly felt really scared. Of course, he did- she was a dangerous person, part of a huge gang! How could he not realise the implications of getting into a relationship with her?

"Right" she stated licking her lips. Liam took this as his cue to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

He immediately sat back down.

"Does this mean you're not going to help me anymore? Your help has been really valuable to me. If you hadn't offered when you did, I would be dead" Callie explained.

Cogs started to whir in Liam's brain. Had she only gotten with him for his help? No, he'd been helping her before that on his own will. He was in control!

"I will continue to help you, but when I offer. I have exams coming up, and I don't want to fail them.." he said quietly, feeling suspicious.

"No, no I understand.." Callie consoled. Phew!

"So.. we're done?" Liam asked, making sure she comprehended.

"No" she replied simply. What? He was breaking up with her, what didn't she understand?

"Callie, I'm sorry but we're finished"

"No we're not!" she hissed angrily, her eyes narrowed at him. All he saw was hate. Pure loathing hate.

"You will go out with me" she ordered, and Liam frowned wondering if she was mental.

"Why? I don't want to!"

"Because I love you!" she sneered, "There. I said it"

He shook his head. He didn't believe her, she was playing him. He could see that now. All this time, her love for him was fake. She was disgusted by him, and he couldn't understand why.

"I don't love you" he stated sadly, knowing it was pathetic, "Please.. let me go!"

He got up to leave and was surprised when Callie grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back.

"No!" she shrieked. He pushed her back roughly and ran. Far away from her.

What was he thinking?

* * *

**Now**

"Elektra! Elektra!" Mike shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Elektra reluctantly left the comfort of her room, only to find Tyler smirking on the landing.

"And the Queen of Darkness finally leaves!"

"Shut it, Tyler" she bit out, before entering Mike's office. This had better be good.

"So.. we have found a place for you to stay.." Mike stated grinning, closing the office door behind him.

"Great! When can I move in?"

Mike shared a look with May-Li. Silence. So there was a catch.

"We've spoken with your social worker, and she doesn't think you're ready to leave just yet.."

"I'm 17.. 18 in a few days! Why wait?"

"She doesn't think you're mentally stable. And you don't have a job yet!"

"I'm still searching for one!" she retorted but it was no use.

"I also spoke to Sally the other day, and she agrees that you should stay here a bit longer.."

"Sally? Why, what did she say?" she panicked. If Mike knew what had happened to her, she would never forgive herself for not telling him. He was like a dad figure to her, after all

"She says that you have something to confess to me.. about what happened. Look, I'm not going to hurry you- I can tell something bad did happen, but it's up to you when you decide to tell me, so I'll wait. But in the meantime, you must stay here for your own safety"

She sighed in relief.

"She also said you can visit Charlotte whenever you want, she's doing really well.." Mike trailed. Elektra shook her head slowly, feeling ashamed.

"You must think I'm a hypocrite, putting a child in care.."

"Everyone has their reasons. And you're a child yourself; no one would blame you for struggling. I'm sure you had good reasons.."

"Can you.. keep this between us? I don't want the others judging me.."

"Of course" Mike stated as she left. In the midst of everything, Elektra had almost forgotten Charlie. She was her reason to push forward and solve her dilemmas. Walking into the kitchen and hogging the laptop off Carmen, she started job searching properly.

After all, there was no time like the present.


	11. Chapter 11

**Before**

The laughter of children in the background took her back to the Dumping Ground. There was never a dull moment. Back then, Elektra didn't have a care in the world. She didn't have to fend for herself. She had a family. Even when there was fighting, she could never truly hate anyone because she knew that somehow things would work out.

Sighing, she wondered whether she was doing the right thing. Since that awkward meeting at Hyde Park, Elektra couldn't stop thinking if there still could be something there. She had found herself looking up the school and now here she was, standing outside the school gates- not entirely sure of her plan of action.

As the students left the school, some chatting to their mates and others waiting for siblings, she realised how much she had lost. Never before had she valued school to this degree and now she saw how school really was a haven. A sanctuary from the real world, and a place to discover your true talents. She would love to be continuing with Psychology now, as well as English and Music. She could have gotten decent grades in A-Levels and maybe have progressed to university.

No, it was too painful to think about. At least, if she saved up a little money she could buy some books. Self-teach herself.

As the crowds of pupils dissipated, Elektra finally awoke to her surroundings. It was pathetic. She could be out having a great time with Callie, or doing extra shifts, or teaching herself yet here she was mourning over a lost love. She needed to get a grip.

Departing in strides, she resolved to return home and tell Callie about her future plans. As to whether or not Callie would let her go, well, that was a different matter entirely.

A hand thumped down on her shoulder, and Elektra spun around suddenly mouth open and about to scream.

Liam.

"Elektra.." he breathed, "Did you come to see me? Can we talk?.. Where have you been? You weren't answering none of Frank's calls and we just thought you'd forgotten about us and.. sorry, too many questions.."

Fortunately, Elektra hadn't been listening to Liam ramble on. She'd just been staring wide-eyed and was fighting the urge to press his head to hers and kiss him.

"Uh.." was just about all she could manage. _Smooth._

Liam let out a meek smile.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" she stated somewhat bewildered. Waving goodbye to his mates, Liam led Elektra to a nearby café and ordered some coffee. She could really do with a wake-up call, since she had no idea what she was doing.

"So.. where the hell have you been?" Liam asked grinning, leaning forwards. Elektra took this time to analyse him. He had grown a fair bit taller than she was, and had started to take care of his hair and image, and she could see the stiff spikes of gelled hair sticking up awkwardly. Yet, he still had that cheeky grin lingering on his lips.

Realising that she was delaying in her answer she responded with another question, "Where have you been?"

Liam frowned at the change of subject but told Elektra about his new life, his friends, the parties, his love for music. She listened patiently, absorbing his happiness and feeling proud that he had his happy ending. He deserved it.

"I also.. have had a few girlfriends, but nothing too serious, I mean, I'm still single now. I guess it's kind of been hard for me.."

Elektra stifled a laugh. Hard for Liam to get girls? Now that was something new..

"How do you mean?" she asked, recovering quickly.

"It's been hard for me.. to.. well to get over you" he concluded. Elektra suddenly sat up in her seat. Was this a dream?

He stared at her intently, the rawness of his longing gaze breaking her heart. Here was this boy, this person who had hoped and wished that they would one day meet again. She finally understood.

He loved her. Truly, madly and deeply. The Dumping Ground might have been the start of that blossom of love, but over time his feelings had only gotten stronger. They had a chance.

Liam's chair scraped back as he muttered something about leaving.

"Wait!"

Her hand locked over his and they both stared at their folding hands in shock.

"Have you?" Elektra eventually croaked.

"What?"

"Have you gotten over me?"

It was more of a plea than a question, but Liam instantly shook his head, lowering his gaze.

"No"

Startled by this revelation, they soon got over the shock and struck up another conversation, reminiscing on the DG. Liam informed Elektra of what the residents were up to, and they exchanged numbers promising to keep in touch.

"I've really missed you.." he sighed, as they stood outside the café in the pink dew of the evening sun.

"Same" Elektra replied, not trusting herself to say anymore.

"I kept your poetry book. You really have a talent for writing.." he stated earnestly.

Elektra felt the blood rush to her cheeks. He had kept that all these years?

"Bye.."

He leaned in towards her, and Elektra froze suddenly feeling everything was moving too fast. He wrapped his arms around her, and she awkwardly did too, as they shared a hug. Parting reluctantly, they went their separate ways, but Elektra had a feeling that she would be seeing Liam very soon...

* * *

**Now**

Frank had found her a job. Songwriting. She had composed a few songs with Rick back in the day, but she was feeling apprehensive about this one. She had no clue who she was going to be working with since Frank decided to spare her the details. She had, however, brought along a book with some material she had been working on.

Most of it was quite depressing.

But it would have to do. Ringing the doorbell, she waited patiently until it opened. Hopefully, this would be the job for her. After all, she wanted to be doing something she enjoyed and at the moment, songwriting seemed like her best shot.

She'd even attempted to wear makeup, and had also gotten a haircut with bangs, tying her hair into a high ponytail. She looked the part, but now she needed to act the part.

The door finally opened. Frank smiled down at her.

"Come on in.." he welcomed, as a bemused Elektra stepped inside. Frank had that look on his face; the one where he was up to something.

"What are you doing here? You're not the producer are you?"

"No, no.." he chuckled, "I'm just here for moral support.."

Frank was pathetic with excuses. But from the smile on his face, Elektra was sure he had good intentions.

Sitting gingerly, on the sofa, Elektra looked around. It seemed like a normal one bedroom apartment, but from the layout she could sense that there might be a small recording studio somewhere in the compound.

Finally, a figure emerged from one of the rooms. A figure so distinctive, Elektra wanted to kill Frank right now.

They took one look at each other then turned to face Frank.

"What the HELL.. were you thinking?!" Elektra shouted, "I am NOT working with him!"

"Working?" Liam asked confused. Great.

"He doesn't even know, does he?" Elektra sighed, "Look, I get that you're trying to make things better but..."

"I'm not!" Frank exclaimed seriously, "Liam's been looking for a writer for a while now and you said yourself that you want to do songwriting. It's win-win!"

"Yeah, but she hates me! You can't seriously think that this is going to work?" Liam responded.

"You're not going to get a better offer than this. This will work, but only if you put your personal feelings behind and act professional".

Elektra sighed in defeat. Why was Frank always such a smart-arse? He had a point. As much as she hated to admit it, this could be what she needed to move in with her life. She had to start saying yes. Grudgingly, she accepted the offer, followed by Liam before Frank got up and led them to the studio.

* * *

They had been sitting there in silence, sipping on mugs of coffee and avoiding each other's gazes. Liam had starting scrolling through social media on his phone and Elektra had sifted through her song book. This was pointless. Neither one of them wanted to strike up a conversation and both of them desired for a hole to suddenly open up and swallow them whole.

Frank had anticipated this. He entered the room and took one look at them before pushing their swivel chairs together.

"Talk" he demanded. When neither one of them responded he added, "Either that or I lock you in here.."

"Okay, okay!" Elektra fretted. At least she'd get this over and done with.

"So... what kind of song are you looking for? What theme, genre?" she asked politely, staring at her songbook. She couldn't meet his gaze.

"Something popular.. catchy. An instant hit"

She felt herself cringe inside. She'd never taken Liam for the mainstream type of music lover but, she guessed he was desperate.

"So what, like a party song, love song..?"

"Party song"

Elektra sighed. Most of her songs were based on her mood. At the moment, she had a lot of depressing ones, and writing a party hit seemed like a big ask for someone who mainly wrote lyrics for acoustic songs. She wrote her lyrics like poetry, stuff that was meaningful and deep.

Liam noticed her fallen face and realised what he was asking. Of course, he wanted something that would gel with a popular audience and be played on the radio but Elektra was new to this as well. He had to build up to that big hit, before leaping straight ahead.

"Or maybe a simpler song to begin with. I could get out my guitar and play with some chords?"

She looked up to meet his eyes and nodded, "Yeah.. that sounds better"

* * *

A few hours passed by and they had finally decided on the theme. Something sad and longing and over a heartbreak. Elektra clung to her songbook, regardless of Liam's wishes to view some of the material. He started to sing some words.

"_Standing, on my house of cards,_

_I'm trying not to fall; I'm balancing hearts"_

As he murmured the words, thinking carefully, inspiration buzzed before Elektra. She started to scratch the lyrics down on some spare paper. Staring at the words, a melody began to form in her head and without thinking, she whisper-sang aloud.

"_The kingdom's all alone_

_My Joker's tearing me apart_

_But I'm not smiling, this war is just starting,_

_I can't tiptoe down a rabbit hole,_

_My head feels light and my feet are cold,_

_I'm so tired. But in the here and now_

_I'm the Queen of Dark"_

Her voice broke, and Elektra pursed her lips together trying not to cry. The lyrics surprised her. All those inner feelings of woe and hurt and anger started to rise but she bottled it in. This wasn't a problem she could solve. No matter what, there was no getting past what had happened.

Elektra raised my gaze to find Liam staring at her, a tear running down his face. She suddenly realised she'd sung louder and with more emotion than she'd expected. He could see her pain; he always could. Even when it was hidden so deep down that it seemed to disappear, whenever _he _was around, it would resurface. It couldn't be drowned.

"That was... unreal.." he breathed eventually.

She sniffed loudly and shook her head, "No. That was real. That was the fucking truth"

Feeling somewhat overwhelmed by her confession, Elektra bounded from the apartment, clinging onto her songbook until she finally found a wall to cry into. She cried and cried until her throat went raw from the effort. She wanted to bleed out all her feelings away.

Reading her mind, the clouds let all hell break loose and rain scattered onto the ground. Her tears were carried away by the storm and she sat there exhausted, letting the thunder and lightning showcase her hurt bitterly.

Once she'd finally returned to the DG, she allowed herself a moment to reflect. Elektra realised that despite all her emotional baggage, she'd felt better than she did before. It was kind of refreshing to pour her feelings out in a song and with Liam assisting her, she could wreak her anger on him until she'd finally moved on.

Consider it personal therapy. They both had issues but by working together they could make something out of them. Something devastatingly beautiful.


End file.
